A Muppet Family Christmas 2
A Muppet Family Christmas 2 is to be an upcoming television Christmas sequel special to the original classic Muppet Family Christmas starring Steve Whitmire, Emily Hahn, Danny DeVito and Pam Ferris. Also starring the voice performing talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Tyler Bunch, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Ryan Dillon, Kevin Clash, John Tarteglia, John E. Kennedy, Bruce Canoli, Karen Prell, Donna Kimball, Louise Gold, Stephanie D'aBruzzo, Jennifer Barnhart, Stacey Gordon, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Julianne Buescher, Frankie Cordero. This takes place right after The Muppets Go Under Cover. Muppet Characters (Speaking Appearances) * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter, Animal, Floyd, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Big Bird, Elmo, Baby Bear, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Guy Smiley, Rowlf, Beauregard, Bunsen, Beaker, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Herry, Zoe, Rosita, Abby, Julia, Pepe, Bobo, Rizzo, Yolanda, Denise, Camilla, Robin, Gobo, Wembley, Boober, Red, Mokey, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Curly Bear, Natasha, Humphrey, Ingrid, Placido Flamingo, Goggles, Croaker, Walter, Statler, Waldorf, Uncle Deadly, Lips, Blotch, Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Doris, Summer, Grandmama Bear, Grandpapa Bear, Little Murray Sparkles, Elizabeth, Lulu, Gladys, Prairie Dawn, Hilda, Alice Otter, Jesse, Louie, Mae, Jill, Afghan Hound, Rudy, Wayne, Wanda, Annie Sue Pig, the 2 Headed Monster, Ernie, Bert, Bean, Cookie Monster, Grover, Marvin Suggs, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Benny, Wolfgang, Mulch, Polly Lobster, Hoots, Carter, Kermit Jr., Bethany, Boris, Horace, Jasper, Sophie, Andy, Randy, Rosita, Rosa, Ricardo, Constantine, Miss Poogy, Emily, Sherlock Hemlock, the Amazing Mumford, Emmett Otter, Doc Hogg, Melissa, Stanley, Bobby Benson, Yancey, Johnny, Sal, Arnie, 80s Robot, Dr. Strangepork, Murray, Farley and Mildred Huxtetter Muppet Characters (Non Speaking Appearances) * Telly, Sonny Friendly and Goldilocks Dog City Characters * Eliot, Artie, Terri, Colleen, Bruno, Bowser and Miss Fluffé A Christmas Toy Characters * Apple, Rugby, Mew, Ditz, Belmont, Cruiser, Bleep, Balthazar and Ding-A-Ling Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends attend a stay overnight Christmas party at Fozzie's mother, Emily's farm house for the 2nd time with Kermit and Miss Piggy's twin son and daughter, Kermit Jr. and Bethany and Link Hogthrob and Denise's 4 piglets: Link Jr. Hogthrob, Horace, Boris and Sophie. Meanwhile, Constantine and Miss Poogy plan to steal the Christmas supplies from Santa's workshop at the North Pole. Cast Members * Emily Hahn as Olivia Albertson, the niece of the late Jerome "Doc" Crystal in this installment * Danny DeVito as Santa Claus * Pam Ferris as Mrs. Claus Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Pops, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Count Von Count, Butch, Constantine, Emily, Big Bird, Forgetful Jones, 80s Robot, Dr. Strangepork, Balthazar, Murray, Papa Bear, Camilla, Farley, Sherlock Hemlock, Emmett, Doc, Melissa, Stanley, Yancey, Mr. Johnson, the Announcer and Uncle Deadly (voices, succeeding from the late Jim Henson, Steve Whitmire, the late Richard Hunt, the late great Jerry Nelson, the late great John Henson and the late Caroll Spinney respectively)) * Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Oscar, the left side of the 2 Headed Monster, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices, succeeding from the late Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Steve Whitmire and the late Caroll Spinney respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Beauregard, Zoot, Will, Wendell, Rugby, Ditz, Bunsen, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle, Randy and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Andy, Link Jr. Hogthrob, Croaker and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal, Dr. Neuter and Cruiser (voices) * David Rudman as Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Placido Flamingo, Belmont, the right side of the 2 Headed Monster, Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, George, Furline Husky, Stuie Monster, Charlie, Fred, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter and Miss Poogy (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Mew, Ernie, Herry, Statler, Bethany, Tutter, Pip, Lips and Link Hogthrob (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Natasha, Benny, Wolfgang, Don Music, Mulch, Kermit Jr., Eliot Shag and Polly Lobster (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Horace and Wembley Fraggle (voices) * John Tarteglia as Gobo Fraggle, Boris, Grandpapa Bear, Goggles and Hoots (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Arnie, Blotch and the Amazing Mumford (voices) * Bruce Canoli as Carter (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle, Sophie and Ollie the Tapir (voices) * Donna Kimball as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Pam Arciero as Apple and Grundgetta (voices) * Rob Mills as Bleep (voice) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear, Ding-A-Ling and Rhonda Rat (voices) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Lulu, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Elizabeth, Curly Bear, Grandmama Bear, Little Murray Sparkles, Skeeter, Doris and Summer (voices) * Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Gladys and Zoe (voices) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Alice Otter and Afghan Hound (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Treelo and Pop (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Janet, Kermit's mother, Miss Piggy's mother in law and Kermit Jr. and Bethany's grandmother in this installment (voice) * Lisa Buckley as Ms. Fluffé (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Arnie and Blotch (voice) Transcript * ''A Muppet Family Christmas 2'' transcript Category:Television Specials